The present invention relates to a bridging structure for use between train cars or between bus sections. Such bridging structures are used, for example, between the cars of high speed, track guided or track bound railroad trains. Such bridging structures are known in the art in a plurality of different versions.
However, prior art bridging structures do not satisfy all the requirements that must be met by such structures especially where high travelling speeds are involved as they are common in connection with present day track guided vehicles. Thus, it is required to provide an extremely effective sealing of the bridging structure between adjacent cars or bus sections. Incidentally, in the following text the term "cars" will be used as an example and the invention is considered to relate to any situation in which the present bridging structure may be useful. An optimally effective sealing in turn requires that there be no gaps between adjacent cars or vehicle units. These seals must assure that a passenger walking from car to car is not exposed to undue noise, air drafts, dirt, and cold. It is also necessary to avoid exposing a passenger to sudden pressure variations or pressure shock. A bridging structure for the present purposes must also cover up the space between adjacent vehicles or vehicle units so as to reduce the aerodynamic resistance of the train or bus on the one hand and simultaneously provide a closed, uninterrupted external appearance of the entire train or bus.
As mentioned, prior art bridging structures do not satisfy all the just stated requirements which are part of a modern travelling comfort. For example, the bridging structures presently employed by the Federal German Railroad are made of rubber beads forming a more or less flexible walk which does not provide a sealed passageway between cars. These structures also do not cover the space or large gap between adjacent cars or vehicles. Further, the just mentioned structures practically do not provide any protection against the nuisance caused by noise nor do they prevent the entry of drafty air, dirt, and cold into the vehicles.
In order to avoid the disadvantages of the so-called rubber bead bridging structures, efforts have been made heretofore to replace these structures by a bellows type structure or by a structure with smooth walls. The bellows type of arrangement resulted in an improvement because this type of structure provides a closed outer contour similar to that of an accordion. However, the coupling of the accordion sections is cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, this type of structure is subject to a high wear and tear. Accordingly, the accordion type bridging structure has been installed only on very few special trains.